halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:CSO-class supercarrier/Archive
Merge with Covenant Supercarrier? No I think that it should not be merged, the supercrusier is a larger, and more powerfull version of the covenant battle crusier, and thus ia a lower class than a super carrier Merge with Assault Carrier? On the page it says that they serve as the flagships of large fleets, and carry the greatest firepower and that "Assault Carrier" is the term applied to the largest of the battleships within the Covenant. :Are there any links proving that this class of ship exists? -- Yamanba 03:31, 5 November 2006 (UTC) ::Well they refer to it as a super carrier in-game and it's very obviously an assault carrier in every single way, so yeah the merge is called for.--For the Swarm! 23:47, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Supercarrier The Covenant have many classes of ships, includeing the type of ship. So I think it should stay the same, but more information. It mentons in Halo: First Strike there was a ship that had 5 bubies sectons, and larger then a carrier--Darth nexes 19:46, 8 November 2006 (UTC) :That ship mentioned is the Covenant Flagship as shown by the book Halo: First Strike -- Yamanba 06:29, 20 November 2006 (UTC) ::what? 5 bulbous sections on a flagship? Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 02:11, 21 November 2006 (UTC) :I remember reading the holy texts and it also said something about the flagship having ''5 bulbous sections -- Fist of Rukt 04:23, 21 November 2006 (UTC) ::And I specifically remember reading Halo: First Strike, and seeing that the Ascendant Justice which is a flagship (which may not be a class of ship, but rather an ambiguous term), as having three bulbous sections, while an unidentified vessel near the Unyielding Hierophant as having five bulbous sections. Then, the Ascendant Justice is 3km long while the unidentified ship is only 2km. Notice a difference?--Rotaretilbo 05:28, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Votes to Merge Merge #'''MERGE As shown by the overwhelming evidence in First Strike this class of ship is fanfiction as shown by the 5 bulbous sections quote from HFS. -- Fist of Rukt 04:23, 21 November 2006 (UTC) #'Merge' No evidence exists to support the existence of the Supercarrier apart from the novels, there is no concept art, nothing in the graphic novels, and nothing in the games or for that matter any other book than GoO. ProphetofTruth 19:21, 19 December 2008 (UTC) #'M'erge If Bungie ment for the Super Carrier to be a different ship they would have given it its own model. Just look at their pax panel, they had CCS class cruisers in Long Night of Solace before replacing them with Corvettes which, guess what, have comepletely distinct models MithosKuu 11:39, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Do Not Merge #'Strong Keep' - most strongly object to merging. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 23:37, 21 November 2006 (UTC) #'Do not merge- I with RelentlessRecusant--Darth nexes 22:36, 22 November 2006 (UTC) #'Strong Keep' - *cough* Halo: Ghosts of Onyx page 236 *cough* (don't you just hate cold hard facts?) Also, there is no evidence that the supercarrier and the unidentified vessel are one and the same, so assuming the supercarrier has five bulbous sections is pure speculation--Rotaretilbo 05:31, 12 December 2006 (UTC) #'Strong oppose' - 6m and different names established in the Halo Encyclopedia says merging is a bad idea. Z 00:52, September 20, 2010 (UTC) #'Strong Keep' - Similar or even identical appearances does not make them equivalent. Just because they use the same hulls doesn't mean their similarly armed or set out internally. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 11:56, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Neutral Comments In halo first strike the only comment i noticed to a ship with 5 bulbous sections is when the cheif looks out of the dropship for the first time it says: There were covenant cruisers and larger carriers; there were even bigger vessels with five bulbous sections that were two kilometeres stem to stern and had a dozen deadly energyprojectors.. So where does it say that it is a supercarrier?? especialy since it being a supercarrier i would have thought it would be alot bigger than a assault carrier (which is actually bigger than said ship) or a ccs-class battlecruiser which if the ship is 2 kilometeres it isnt much bigger than so if it is a supper carrier it isnt very aptly named. The only place a supersarrier is mentioned in fs is as defending high charity there might not even have been any supercarriers at the unyeilding heirophant for all we know so there might be no link at all between a supercarrier and five bulbous sectioned ships (especialy with the size issue). *I am not taking it from there! I am taking it from the epilogue of Halo: First Strike! Read the references section on the main article, at the bottom, and check it out yourself! Thanks. cheers, 'RelentlessRecusant ' 00:47, 23 November 2006 (UTC) *I have just checked it out are you referencing the bit that states: The renegade flagship Ascendant justice was involved, and destroyed because that is what tartarus says to truth when he asks what happened to the unyeilding heirophant...??? **No, see the exact page reference that I've listed!. Cheers, 'RelentlessRecusant ' 01:55, 23 November 2006 (UTC) ***There is no proof that the Supercarrier and the mystery vessel seen at the Unyielding Hierophant are on and the same.--Rotaretilbo 05:33, 12 December 2006 (UTC) It's in the Epilogue About its factuality, see the exact page reference that I've listed in the actual article itself, where it says the stuff 'bout the warships guarding High Charity. Cheers, 'RelentlessRecusant ' 01:56, 23 November 2006 (UTC) :What is the page number of the Epilogue section where it is mentioned? It actually says Covenant Supercarrier? -- Esemono 03:08, 25 November 2006 (UTC) Yikes im silly.. :( sorry i skim read...i should pay more attention...whoops ;) :It's fine. Then, please go to the page and cross out your text if you believe that my sources are correct by going like: whatever text you typed before. Thanks! Cheers, 'RelentlessRecusant ' 14:12, 24 November 2006 (UTC) I didnt do it I didnt actually edit that page did i? i didnt think i did i thought i was just discussing it in that pages discussion page...sorry if i did change something-i didnt mean to. :Nope, you didn't. It's fine dude. It's just on the talk page, we're having a discussion to merge, and if people read your comment andget the wrong idea...=S But at least we've got it resolved! Have fun editing! Cheers, 'RelentlessRecusant ' 23:21, 24 November 2006 (UTC)